Craving OS
by aimili-sage
Summary: Halloween Horror Story. Submitted to TrickyRaven's American Horror Story La Push Contest. Won 3rd place.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Place in American Horror Story La Push on TrickyRaven.**

Pairing (for fanfiction): Sam/Bella  
>Rating: M<br>Genre: Horror  
>Prompt #: 5<p>

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Angela found Bella hunched over the crack dip. "Bella, that has meat in it. I thought you were a vegetarian."

The brunette swallowed her mouthful. "I am. But I've had such a craving for meat lately."

"C'mon. Let's get a drink."

They joined some of the other girls. They were all dressed as Disney's Princesses. Bella was pre-castle Belle, Angela as Ariel, Jessica as Snow White and Lauren as Cinderella.

"Too bad we don't know anyone from La Push. She would have been a great Pocahontas," Lauren complained.

"That's stereotyping. And I asked her to come," Bella replied. "I think she's bringing friends."

Tyler led Bella to an empty room. Pulling her close, he ravished her mouth. She broke away, panting.

"I need you in my mouth," she whimpered.

"No problem." He quickly unbuckled his belt and groaned as he entered her mouth.

A hand covered his mouth as a hot steel band crossed his chest, pinning his arms. His eyes widened in surprise. Bella glanced above his head, continuing to bob on his dick.

"Are you enjoying yourself with my girl?" came a husky voice in his ear. He shook his head. "Really? You don't enjoy seeing those ruby lips wrapped around your cock? Be honest." He nodded. "Swallow him, baby," the voice commanded Bella. Tyler's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I'm sure you're a nice guy. But my girl's been having cravings and right now, you fit the bill." With a flash of his arm, hot blood splashed on Bella's face. Tyler screamed behind the hand over his mouth. The reached in the gash and rooted around.

"Ah. Here it is." He pulled out the liver. "Here you go, baby. You," he addressed Tyler, "can pass out now." He dropped the boy to wrap his arms around a feasting Bella. She hummed as she devoured her classmate's liver. Every few bites, she offered it to her companion.

"Feel better?" She nodded. "Still hungry?" Another nod. "Jared!" he bellowed.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"How many are left?"

"Cinderella and Jane. Only one guy is left. The Three Amigos have Ariel, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty bent over in the living room, fucking. I think they mated. Paul and the pups have the rest of the girls in a room." He glanced at the fallen boy, licking his lips.

"Who do you want, baby?"

"Cinderella."

"Jared, you can have Jane. Wait. Who's the guy that got away?"

"Blond, dressed as Frankenstein."

"Mike," Bella offered.

"Leah's riding him like no tomorrow," Jared finished. "Another mate."

Sam nodded, turning his attention back to his mate. "I know what you need. I know what you're craving."

"What's that?" she whispered against his lips.

"Fresh, raw meat. That's what the pups need right now." He cradled her lower stomach.

Charlie watched his daughter dance around the kitchen. "Morning, sweetie."

"Hey, Dad."

"You look like you feel better."

"I do. Sam knew just what I was craving."

"Who survived?"

"Angela, Jessica, Mike and Katie. We left early and joined the gang on First Beach."

"Gotcha." He kissed her forehead then rubbed her stomach. "See you later, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

Decide to make this into a multi chapter story. I'll leave this up until the other is completed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

Just a word to let you know that I am creating a collection of my drabbles and one shots called Chew Toys. This story will be deleted by April 30, 2015. I hope to see you there!

Emily

P.S. I know I am awful about responding to reviews, but I love each and every one of them. They make me so giddy, hubby rolls his eyes. ;)


End file.
